facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adladia
the Nation of Adladia is a Crown Dependancy '''Of the Kingdom of Barnopea, located in the north-east of the Nutkia Grasslands, in the shores of the Wentviska Sea. Its area is aprox of 140.000 km² (extended earth and had a population (2044 Aelian timeline estimate) of 37.200.000 inhabitants. Geography blah Administration the Administration Of Adladia is a Parliment with a First minister elected By the Adladian people the Adladian Parliment has one house.the First minister runs the Adladia inderpend from the house of Parilment in Nadensburg.all of Adladia's governemt depatments are based in New Nadensburg Economy The Adladian economy is bassed in the agriculture and cattle, but in the coastal areas the fishing industry is very important there is a small mining indurstry in the north of the country the city of Tor-Hanna is known for it's small ship yards History blah Prehistory In prehistoric times, the territory of Adladia was the site of some of the largest of the ancient Nutkian grasslands monumental temples, only second in importance to the findings in Schiavolo of the Technochaotic ruins, dating from the 5th century BC. Notable archaeological sites have been discovered in Tor-Hanna and the villages of Eythara and Zweinkau near Neu Nadensburg. The first Aldadian Nutk presence in the territory of today's Adladia is thought to be in the first century BC. Parts of Adladia were possibly under the control of Nutk King Tommans Anuch during the beginning of the christian era, to the 4th century. By that period, several tribes known as the Adladians emerged from the Southern grasslands, from which the subsequent state(s) draw their name. Adladian tribes The first medieval Kingdom '''of Adladia was a late Early Middle Ages, which emerged about AD 700, and grew to cover the greater part of North-eastern Nutkia Grasslands. It covered the area of the modern Nutk states of Adanea, Greenplains, Sigalle, and Taya. The Adladian convertion to christianity slowly begun in the XI century, with some Ravinian priests, despite the fierce resistance by the Adladian chieftains -and a reason why where needed about five centuries to convert most of them to the christianity-. While the Adladians were facing pressure from Caliphate of Al-Aelandus, Bazik Islamic world, they were also facing a westward push by the Nutks of the Wentviska. The territory of Adladia was briefly occupied by Wentviska Delanen Nutks before being reconquered by the Grasslands Adladian Nutks. Kingdom of Adladia blah As colony of Barnopea blah Steps to autonomy blah Culture The Adladian culture is a mix of the traditional Adladian Nutk culture and the Barnopean Wentvlish culture. Religion Most of the Adladians are christians, principally from the Anglican faith: however, in the south, near Adanea there is important Catholic congregations, and to the north-west, near Greenplains, there still remaign some pagan cults Languages In Adladia, the official language is the english, in the Barnopean diatopical variant of the language, but are as well speaked by most of the population Adladian Nutk dialects, german, spanish, and in the south, ravinian. Tourism blah Politics blah Adladia is one of the nukt Grassland nations it is currently a Barnopean crown dependancy it is on it's way to full inderpendance from Barnopea Adladia up to the 1600's was an inderpendt nation in 1575 the king of Adladia Died he did not leave a male hair there were two claiments to the throne one was supported by the Kingdom of Barnopea the other by member of the noble classes the barnopean clament won out and took the throne when he died in 1674 he gave the throne to the King oF Barnopea King James III Category:History of the Nutkia Grasslands Category:History of Barnopea Category:Continent of Aels Category:Fictional Territories